Just Give Me a Reason
Just Give Me a Reason '''to piosenka z trzynastego odcinka sezonu piątego, New Directions. Jest śpiewana przez Puck'a i Quinn. Puck i Quinn śpiewają tę piosenką zaraz po tym jak ogłaszają przyjaciołom z grupy, że oficjalnie postanawiają dać sobie kolejną szansę i znów są razem. Tekst '''Quinn: Right from the start You were a thief, you stole my heart And I your willing victim I let you see the parts of me That weren't all that pretty And with every touch you fixed them Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh Things you never say to me, oh, oh Tell me that you've had enough Of our love, our love Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts We're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again Puck (Quinn): I'm sorry I don't understand Where all of this is coming from I thought that we were fine (Oh, we had everything) Your head is running wild again My dear we still have everythin' And it's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happenin') Puck: You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh Puck i Quinn: There's nothing more than empty sheets Between our love, our love (Puck: Oh) Our love, our love (Quinn: Love) Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again I never stopped You're still written in the scars on my heart You're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again Quinn: Oh, tear ducts and rust Puck: I'll fix it for us Puck i Quinn: We're collecting dust But our love's enough Puck: You're holding it in Quinn: You're pouring a drink Puck: No nothing is Puck i Quinn: As bad as it seems We'll come clean Quinn: Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second Puck i Quinn: We're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again Quinn: It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts Puck i Quinn: (Puck: That) We're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again Quinn: Give me a reason Puck i Quinn: Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again It's in the stars It's still written in the scars on our hearts That we're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again (Quinn: Oh) We can learn to love again (Puck: Oh) We can learn to love again Oh, oh, (Puck: That) we're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again Mm, mm, mm, ahh Ciekawostki *To ostatnia piosenka zaśpiewana w sali chóru. *To ostatnia piosenka, która zawiera podczas swojego wykonania Brada grającego na pianinie. *To jedyny duet jaki Puck i Quinn jak dotąd zaśpiewali. Galeria QuinnPuck100.png Justgivemeareason.jpg JGMAR2.png Filmy thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Duety Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 5 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Noah Puckerman'a Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Quinn Fabray Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka New Directions